ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
David Samuels
David Samuels was the nephew of Dr Legg, who moved to Albert Square from Israel in April 1988 after breaking up with his fiancée, Ruth, and being shunned by the locals for treating a wounded terrorist. David and Dr Legg's contrasting visions on how to run the surgery caused the pair to frequently argue. Things were not made any easier when in December 1988, David kissed the surgery's secretary, Michelle Fowler. Dr Legg was unimpressed with David for getting involved with Michelle, feeling he had degraded himself as well as the surgery. As well as their contrasting views on running the surgery, David also disagreed with Dr Legg's treatment of his patients. Dr Legg would often withhold patient information from the patients, and when he decided to hold respected resident Colin Russell's multiple sclerosis diagnosis from him, David was furious. David was given an opportunity to take charge of the surgery in May 1989 when Dr Legg decided to retire after missing Vicki Fowler's meningitis diagnosis. He was soon dethroned of his managerial position though, as Dr Legg decided to come out of retirement following complaints from elderly patients about David's running of the surgery. David left Albert Square in September 1989 after coming face-to-face with Ruth once again. The pair reconciled and then agreed to marry each other, returning to Israel to live their lives together. Biography 1988-1989: Conflict at the surgery David arrived in Albert Square in April 1988 after leaving Israel. He left Israel after being shunned by the locals for treating a wounded terrorist, although his relationship with his fiancée, Ruth, had also broken down. David began working for Dr Legg at his surgery immediately, and Dr Legg was optimistic that the pair would get along well. This was not the case though, as several barriers got in the way of their professional relationships. Soon after working at the surgery, David had ideas on ways to modernise the surgery, including adding in computers. Dr Legg was against the idea of modernising the practice, as he liked it being the way it had always been since he had been in charge. This led to frequent conflict between the pair. As well as this, David found himself disagreeing with Dr Legg's treatment of his patients. Dr Legg would often withhold vital information from the patients, and when he decided to hold respected resident Colin Russell's multiple sclerosis diagnosis from him, David was furious. In December 1988, at the staff Christmas party, David got drunk and kissed the surgery's receptionist, Michelle Fowler. Dr Legg was unimpressed with David's behaviour at the party, feeling as though he had degraded himself, as well as the surgery. In April 1989, local resident and drug addict Donna Ludlow was found dead after overdosing on heroin. David blamed himself for Donna's death, feeling as though he had not adequately supported her whilst she was alive. Then, in May 1989, Michelle's daughter, Vicki Fowler, was diagnosed with meningitis. David had harsh words for Dr Legg, as he had missed Vicki's diagnosis. This resulted in Dr Legg deciding to retire from the surgery, leaving David in charge. However, David's ideas of running the surgery led to several complaints, especially from the elderly residents, as he had decided to cancel home visits. This resulted in Dr Legg reconsidering his retirement and ultimately returning to the surgery, dethroning David from his managerial role. David was unhappy about this and tried to get Dr Legg to rethink, although he was unsuccessful. 1989: Returning to Israel and marrying Ruth In August 1989, David's estranged fiancée Ruth arrived in Albert Square, wanting to make amends. David was open to the pair having a meal together, and they soon resolved their differences. In September 1989, David and Ruth returned from a weekend of sightseeing in London, now engaged. However, Ruth wanted her and David to move back to Israel, while David was not so keen on the idea. Once David had come round to the idea, Ruth had changed her mind and was happy to live in London after they had married. Their different ideas on where they should live were settled by Dr Legg, who encouraged them to return to Israel. They married in Israel soon after, with Dr Legg attending the wedding. Other information * David contacted Dot Branning in February 2019 following the death of Dr Legg to inform her that he was unable to attend the funeral. First and last lines "Yeah, so am I." (First line) --- "You taught me a thing or two as well, uncle. Tolerance for one thing. I never really did make any friends here, maybe... maybe my heart just wasn't in it. It was back home." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1988 debuts Category:1989 departures Category:1989 marriages Category:Residents of 1B Albert Square Category:Doctors